bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubble Puppy!
Bubble Puppy! is the first episode of the first season of Bubble Guppies. The main characters in this episode are Gil and Bubble Puppy Summary Gil is on his way to school when he hears a puppy. He finds it and starts following it. They arrive at an adoption center. A woman snail picks up the puppy and places him with other ones. Gil asks if they belong to her and she says they belong to no one. She is trying to get them adopted. She hands a leash and bowl to a boy snail and gives him one of the puppies. Gil says that if he had a puppy, he would want it to be like the one he saw. It barks, realeasing a bubble, and attacks it. Gil then leaves for school, making the puppy sad. He tells the viewers that he wished that the puppy was his. He arrives at school with a sad look. Molly asks why he is sad. He says he saw a puppy and that he doesn't have a home. Mr. Grouper says he will if he gets adopted. Oona asks what kind of animals can be pets. Mr. Grouper says lots of animals can be great pets, if you find the right one. Molly then sings a song about pets. Goby arrives at a pet supplie store to get food for his guinea pig. Deema says he needs it to start with a guh sound. She has grass and carrots. Goby chooses the grass and leaves. Nonny shows up to get a chew toy for his chihuahua. Deema says he has to choose one that starts with a chu.. sound. She has a shark, squid, and a chimp. Nonny chooses the chimp. It's lunch time. Molly gets milk, Oona gets baby carrots, and Goby gets a hot-dog. The scene cuts to the classroom. Goby draws a gorillagator, half gorilla and half alligator, and Deema draws a cat mask. Gil draws a picture of him and the puppy playing. He said if he had a puppy, he would play with him all the time. But Oona says he can't just play with a puppy. Molly says he has to take care of it. Mr. Grouper says taking care of pets is a lot of work. He then tells the many things you need to take care of a pet. Gil and Deema dress up and do a dance song about pets. The class then goes outside to play. Goby pretends to be an emperor who wants a dragon puppy. He goes to get one. He adopts one, but the seller tells him to use 2 commands, down and drop. Sketches Songs: I Want a Pet Today, The Pet Rap Shop: Deema's Pet Supply Store Lunch: "A Hot Dog" Recess: "The Emperor and the Dragon Puppy" Field Trip: The adoption center Trivia/Goofs *Though this episode aired after two episodes in which Bubble Puppy already appeared, this episode seems to take place before the pilot, considering the fact that Bubble Puppy is adopted in this episode. This could indicate that this was the first episode of the series made. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1